


how tyler and josh met

by spideyboy



Series: the skeleton clique [4]
Category: Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Developing Friendships, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, Multi, Spideypool mentioned, ace!josh, ace!tyler, alternative universe, aroflux!josh, bc is kinda like tyler and josh are spidey and deadpool, but it makes sense just keep going ok, genderqueer!josh, its weird to explain, nerds having fun together, the skeleton clique rises, the skeleton clique rises™, yep josh's pronouns are they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyboy/pseuds/spideyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie tries to help Tyler and Josh on explaining how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how tyler and josh met

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy, yo! also pls correct me if there are mistakes/anything mispelled thx frens xx

Tyler is on his room, fixing a computer on the floor. Alt-J plays softly on the background, and he hums along the song while checks the computer’s hardware. It’s rather cold outside, but he doesn’t care that much since his aunt May fixed the heating on their house a while ago. So, yeah, he’s wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants, only.

He’s absolutely absorbed on his own peaceful world... until a loud noise comes from the roof.

“What the...?”, he gets up dramatically like in those awful american teenage movies from the 80’s and looks through the window.

Nothing.

“Huh.” Tyler turns around, back to his computer... and there are knocks on his window. He turns around again, but now there’s a person, definetely bigger than him, hanging upside down. It is too dark to see anything else.

“What the hell, dude?”, Tyler mutters to himself, and approaches.

The person knocks again, their head tilting lightly as they observe what’s going on inside. The boy sighs and opens the window.

“Good evening,” he goes.

“Yo, man”, they say simply, as if this whole situation was normal to them.

Well, to Tyler, it’s not. “Are you spying on me?”, he asks quietly, not sure what to do.

The person does a flip (!!), getting up on the roof and turning back to Tyler, their body – including their head – covered by a red suit with details in black. “C’mon, Spidey, we never hang out! Even though you always hang out with me when I’m working, y’know”, they say that all at once with a smirk.

“Don’t call me that, please” Tyler seems tired. “I have arachnophobia and that’s not even funny.”

“You don’t have arachnophobia, or else your name wouldn’t be Spiderman,” they reason, wiggling their eyebrows – seriously, how can they do that with the mask on? “It could be, I don’t know, Praying _Man-_ tis, HA!, see that pun? Anyway, other names that are bug related…”

“Spiders are not bugs, they’re arthropods. And I wasn’t the one who picked the name, you know that.”

“Whatever, nerd”, Deadpool says, but not in an offensive tone. “What about... Skeleton Man? _Ghost_? Ghostbuster!! Dude, I love that movie so fucking much, and there are hot chicks in there...”

“I have stuff to do, Deadpool.”

“Oh yeah? Stuff like what? Science, nerdy stuff?”  
  
“Stuff”, he mutters, glaring the masked one with narrowed eyes.

“Okay, it’s science nerdy stuff”, Deadpool concludes. They approach the window and come inside without being invited. “But Ghostbusters is sick! I mean, X-Files is much cooler than Ghostbusters, because there are aliens, and aliens are cool, though I don’t like them in real life...”

“Uh-huh”, Tyler goes as he closes the window and then sits on the floor next to the computer he was fixing. “Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“Nah”, Deadpool goes happily. “I’ve never been in your room, it’s such a nerd room.”

“You’re a liar” Tyler simply says, not even looking at the other person. He grabs his screwdriver and starts working. “Look, I have to finish this, so you can bother some other superhero who’s got nothing to do just like you.”

“Wow, rude.” The masked person smirks. “In fact there is a reason for me to be here, Spidey.”

“I’m sure it’s a very interesting story” he mutters sarcastically, still working on that computer hardware. Then he notices Deadpool sitting by his side, way too close, and when he turns to them, they...  _kiss him_.

He tries to interject something, to _do_ something, _anything_ , but then he feels Deadpool’s tongue on his mouth and...

A click.

“You were so easy to catch, Spidey”, Deadpool goes, their voice deeper than Tyler remembered. “Nothing personal, I’m just broken. Though your butt is pretty cute, it was nice to know you, sweetums. _Byyyye!_ ”

Tyler is too paralyzed to say anything. He feels his heart exploding, and everything turns into darkness.

 

•|i|• Ø i+! ].[

 

“And that”, Melanie concludes, in a spooky voice, “is how the Skeleton Clique was born.”

“WHAT?” Ashley yells, making Josh jump by her side.

Melanie furrows her perfectly made eyebrows. “Well. I can’t say I wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction.”

“What do you think, Spooky Halsey?” Tyler is far too animated about the story Melanie just read to the three of them. “Everything that happened of course is 105% true.”

“Yes I can confirm that”, Josh comments, raising their hand. “Except that kiss, though, that wasn’t—”

“What the fuck, dude, you...” Halsey is absolutely speechless, staring at Tyler with that murder-y expression, but he is smiling like a 10-year-old kid that just got his Christmas gift. “You fucking _died_ on that fanfiction and you are happy about it?”

“Of course, how did you suppose I was gonna become a ghost? _The_ Ghost?” He seems particularly offended. “And hey, excuse me, _fanfiction_? It’s the solid truth, Spooky Halsey.”

“Yep, it’s the truth, trade mark”, Josh agrees, again raising their hand, but this time they have a lot of gummy bears on their mouth.

Meanwhile this mess goes on, Melanie bites her bottom lip, not exactly knowing what to do or say.

“So, lemme get this straight”, Halsey starts, pointing at them, “even though it’s gay as heck and not straight, you know what I mean. So, Josh is Deadpool, and Tyler is Spiderman, and for some fucking reason you _kissed_?”

“Yep”, Tyler says at the same time Josh exclaims “No!”.

“But you knew each other there already”, Halsey says lightly. “I asked how you met, not how the Skeleton Clique was born, what the fuck.”

“Ohhh!” Ghost goes theatrically. “Why haven’t you said that before...?”

“Honestly, fuck you, Tyler”, Ash says showing him her middle finger playfully, and Josh lets a laugh out.

“Hey, just for the record”, Melanie stutters a bit when everyone turn their attention to her, “I... I just wrote the plot Ghost and Spooky Jim told me to do.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Melanie”, Halsey says as she eyes them dangerously, “I know you’d never write such a shitty plot like that.”

Her cheeks turn red, Spooky Jim lets out a gasp and Ghost narrows his eyes at her. “Are you implying that—“

“Yes I am”, Halsey says with a determined expression. She crosses her arms. “You should have told me you shipped Spideypool. Because...” Halsey sighs heavily. “Okay, okay, I confess, I ship Spideypool as freaking hell itself and I was screaming internally during the whole thing...”

Melanie smiles genuinely at her: “Oh my God, I ship them too!”  
  
Halsey winks at Melanie: “We have a lot to talk, gal.”

“Shit, this is gay”, Josh comments, resting their chin on their hands.

“Not as gay as you kissing Ghost in that fanfic, let’s be real.”

“That was a bad idea, Ghost, and it was yours! I didn’t sign for that!” Spooky Jim complains, throwing a pillow at him.

“Ouch! It was your idea!!” And they both start a pillow war.

Melanie crawls awkwardly to Halsey’s side and asks, “Is it always like this?”

“Almost,” she smiles at her. “Oh, but tell me, who had that idea? Of them kissing?” She smirks maliciously.

“Me”, Melanie says in a happy, cute voice, and Ash can’t help but say “awww” and hug the hell out of her. “I just thought it’d be funny, and I didn’t tell any of them. Do you think they’re mad at me?”

“Not at all, angel. Those two love each other, but not in a romantic way. They find that idea funny as fuck too, I’m sure about it.”

The two girls keep on laughing and talking while the other two, well... fight each other or something.

**Author's Note:**

> YOO i hope you enjoyed it! comment/leave kudos if you liked it ;^))


End file.
